


Memory

by Number_Twelve



Series: Arrival (oneshots) [1]
Category: Arrival (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number_Twelve/pseuds/Number_Twelve
Summary: A really short oneshot based on the movie Arrival. If you haven't seen it, pls watch RIGHT NOW!!! \(*-*)/Louise dreams a memory.
Series: Arrival (oneshots) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641517
Kudos: 6





	Memory

Louse was dreaming. And yet she felt a strong sense of Deja vu. She was walking down the beach, hand in hand with Hannah. She could hear her daughter's laughter like a bell in the silence, the waves crashing against the shore. The wind was strong, her long hair flowing around her face. The beach was absolutely quiet excepting the sea gulls in the sky, the waves, the wind and Hannah's laughter. She felt safe and happy there. Suddenly, the wind begun to blow harder and harder. The sea was much stronger tjan before. She frowned. This wasn't part of the memory. She felt Hannah's fingers leave her own and when she looked besides her, the child had somehow dissapeared. She screamed her name as the waves rised higher, threatning to enguf her. She couldn't breathe properly. Where was Ha--  
"Louise! Louise!" her eyes snapped open and she sat up in bed, sweat rolling down her forehead, her entire body shaking. Tears began falling down her cheeks as she tried to level her breathing. Ian had sat up next to her. He drapped his arms around her shoulders.  
"Was it another nightmare?" he murmured. She nodded her head, sucking in a breath. "It's alright. I'm here. You are safe."

She really hoped he was right. She was tired of these nightmares. She wished she could just throw them away. But they always came and she didn't understand why. Well... she did... She lied back down on the bed and waited until Ian had faen asleep before slipping out of bed herself in her gown. She stepped outside into the corridor and padded over to Hannah's bedroom door. The girl had insisted that she kept it open (she was afraid of the dark) and Louise pushed it open. She just ened on the door frame, watching her beloved daughter sleep. Maybe this was what the dream meant. That one day, Hannah would leave and there truly wasn't anything she could do to bring her back. She walked foward, bent down and pressed a kiss to Hannah's forehead. And she knew that sooner or later she would have to tell Ian.


End file.
